Darkness Awaits
by fairytaildreamer232
Summary: okay so a mysterious woman is haunting gohan...in his dreams, and goku comes back due to the fact the woman is pure evil in disguise. But soon they will know who and or what this woman is and why she is haunting gohan. but will they like the answers they get? And will gohan stay strong...or will he be her next victim?
1. the beginning

THE CURSED

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ, THEY BELONG TO WHO EVER THEY BELONG TO.

let us begin...

Son gohan was having another nightmare, of a demon. not just a demon however, but the mother of all demons...Lilith.

"_**here little darling**_" a woman said running after a thirteen year-old gohan.

"leave me alone!" gohan screamed as he ran through the snow covered forest.

"_**but darling momma misses you**_"she said in a demonic voice.

"youre not my mother!"

"**gohaaaaaan**"the demonic voice screamed.

gohan woke up with sweat running down his face. he had been having the same nightmare over and over for the past 2 months. but, the questions he had were, who was that woman chasing after him? why was she chasing him? most importantly, why did she say she was gohans mother? however like always he ignored it after he smelled his mom chichi cooking some breakfast.

"hey mom whatcha cookin"

"french toast dear"

"yes my favorite"

she just laughed at her son.

"go get goten then we'll eat"

"kay mom"

with that said gohan got his brother and they sat down to eat.

"yummy" goten said as he ate his piece of french toast. After goku died gohan had trained goten however gohan felt as if goten actually surpassed him a long time ago. all of a sudden gohan felt an uneasy feeling.

"mom may i be excused" he asked.

"sure dear"

he walked to the window that looked out upon the woods next to their house and looked out of it but soon found himself on the ground gasping for air. on the edge of the forest was the woman he had seen in his dream just standing and smirking at him.

"gohan are you okay?!"chichi shouted as she ran to her son. but gohan couldnt hear her or speak to her, he could only stare at her.

_**"gohan"**_ he heard the woman in the woods say.

"_**come my darling, we must get your sister**_"

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE!" he suddenly screamed.

"_**please gohan i need your body**_ (i do not mean that dirtily)" it sounded like she was actually begging.

"l_**et us be a family again just me , you, and maka, "**_

"NOOOOOOO" Gohan screamed as he grabbed his head and started pulling his hair.

"_**then ill have to take you by force**_" then she gave a demonic laugh.

"gohan whats the matter" his mother screamed with tears in her eyes.

"MOM SHES GONNA GET ME! HELP SHES GONNA GET ME!" gohan yelled to her.

"just hold on im gonna call bulma". she yelled as she ran to the phone. goten however just stared at his brother with tear filled eyes.

"goten honey go to your room" Chichi yelled to goten. goten hesitantly walked to his bedroom.

after five rings bulma finally picked up.

"capsule corp bulma speaking".

"b-bulma you have to hurry somethings wrong with gohan!"

"what happened?!"bulma asked urgency filling her voice.

"i-i dont know gohan just j-just-"

"im coming chichi just hang on"

"okay but please hurry bulma something is terribly wrong"

Then gohan started screaming louder

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOM" he screamed in pain.

after about ten minutes bulma finally arrived with vegeta and trunks.

upon arriving they heard gohans screams and pleas.

"trunks when we go inside you go straight to gotens room okay hun"

"okay mom" he agreed

"vegeta i want you to put him on the couch and hold him there no matter how much he struggles alright?"

a nod in agreement is all she got from him. as they went inside trunks ran to gotens room and vegeta held gohan down on the couch.

"chichi im gonna give him a sedative to calm him down alright"

she got a teary nod.

"ready vegeta?" bulma asked him.

"whatever gets him to stop screaming woman."

"okay ready...

one

**…**

two

…

three".then bulma shoved the needle into gohans neck and injected him with the sedative.

"shhhhh mommys here baby everythings going to be alright my little gohan" chichi said hushing him

"mom dont let...me sleep or…shes ...gonna...get me"then he fell into slumber.

"what was he talking about" bulma asked

"i have no idea"chichi replied.

little did they know someone was awakened and is now after gohan. however king kai would not let that happen. but one question still remains...who else was she after?

"goku" king kai said.

"yeah king kai" goku replied

"i think its time for you to go back to earth"

"why?"

"i sense a very powerful dark being on earth and..."

"and what"

"its after your son...gohan"

"what" was all goku said for at least two minutes.

"well that settles it...im going back to earth"

"well not right now dummy"king kai said.

"what!" goku said as he fell over anime style.

"you cant just tell me my family is in trouble then turn around and tell me i cant go help them!"

"im not saying you cant help them...but in three days you can go back to earth but you can not die again goku"

"alright king kai" goku paused.

"i need to train for this battle dont i king kai"

king kai nodded.

"alright lets get started"

A.N: SO WAT DID YOU THINK? GOOD AINT IT, I PLAN TO MAKE THIS A MULTIPLE CROSSOVER SOOO...R&R PEOPLES I EVEN ALLOW FLAMES CUZ I CONSIDER THEM TOUGH LOVE BYE ^w^


	2. deception

**A.N./heres chappy #2 and if you like this my sister is doing a story almost like this, its called the witchs curse...skip the first chapter she didnt finish it...enjoy**

** THE CURSED **

CH.2

"WHATS WRONG WITH HIM!"chichi screamed to bulma."ITS BEEN 2 DAYS BULMA!"

"I know chichi i know" bulma said trying to comfort chchi. "however, i _don't_ know whats wrong with gohan...i suspect he is under some sort of emotional distress."

"Emotional distress?"chichi asked.

"maybe but I will have to run some tests to be sure" bulma paused again. "but theres definitely something wrong with his subconcious mind."

**Inside gohans head (gohans** POV)

"**Gohan~"**the woman called to me as i ran faster and faster.

"please just leave me alone!" i screamed back. i was in this meadow like field and that woman was chasing me.

"**you must let me take control gohan!" **it yelled at me.

"why?" i scream as i turn around to face it.

"**because! You are my son and i dont want you to suffer in this cold world! I WANT TO PROTECT YOU".** i froze right then and there not believing my ears.

"you what?" i said as the woman hugged me.

"**i want to protect you and help you unlike those selfish bastards!"** then she began to cry.**"I just wanted to** **be a family again,now please gohan just let me help you!**"

"b-but i dont understand! who are you and how do you know me?!" her face then lit up in realization.

**"my name is lillith and you are the reincarnation of my son incubus."**

"what do you mean lillith?"

"**hmmm i guess i better tell You what happened then huh?"**

"if it explains everything." then she looked like she was deep in thought. it lasted for about 5 minutes.

**"about a hundred years ago"**she finally spoke."**i gave birth to two powerful children. a boy and a girl. my baby girls name was succubus and my little boys name was incubus"**

**"**okay."

**"I loved them more than life itself." **she paused**. "but one night a man by the name of ukog (**A.N/ its goku spelled backwards ;P) **stabbed me and took them away. all the way to a cliff." **she began to sob. "**And as i limped to the cliff they were crying and screaming and as i called to ukog he...dropped them then he walked over to me and said 'we wouldnt be here if you would have chose me' then he stabbed me in the heart."** she began to cry more. but i hadnt noticed her tears were different. they were...black." **I thought i would see my babies again but...I didnt the gods sealed me on earth as punishment for having relations with the demon lucifer so i was never able to see my children" **she wiped her tears and smiled. "**that is until i heard of yours birth. I was told that two half breeds were born. I couldnt believe it so i silently watched you two for 10 years. again and again i would look upon you and guide you, one day i got tired of waiting and watching so i decided to see if you were my children and crept in your dreams. but since i am supposedly evil it give you nightmares. i didnt want you to suffer. i seen the cell games and all i wanted to do was run up to you. hug you. squeeze you. anything to let you know i was there and everythings gonna be alright. but i couldnt for i have no physical body. thats why i want you to give me control. so i can help you and save you from this cold, cruel world."**

**"**I-I dont know"

"**Its alright if you dont know gohan"**

"but dont deserve so much sadness". then i finally made my decision.

**"gohan-"**

"Ill do it".

"**W-What?"**

"Ill give you my body under one circumstance"

**"A-Alright what are they"**

"you may NOT hurt anyone i care about" she nodded and hugged me.

"**I do not agree to that circumstance you insolent half breed" **lillith whispered to me as i felt a burning sensation cover my back.

"what are you-" then everything went black and i found myself floating in darkness.

**Outside gohans head (in the hallway)(no ones pov)**

"chichi! Krillin yelled as he burst through the door.

"what is it krillin?"

"HES BACK CHICHI HES BACK!"

"whos back?"chichi yelled in confusion.

"I think he is talking about me" goku said as he leaned up against the entrance door frame.

"g-goku" then she promptly fainted and fell over.

"wheres gohan" goku asked.

"in there" krillin said as he pointed at gohans door, "but be quiet hes sleeping" gokus eyes widened as he ran into gohans room.

"no!" he shouted as he seen his sons sleeping face."WAKE UP GOHAN!"

"goku hush youll wake him"

"BE QUIET KRILLIN! GOHAN WAKE UP HURRY!" gohans eyes began to open then he shot up.

"dad hurry get everyone away from here"

"gohan please let me help"

"NO! ITS TOO LATE-" Then gohan froze and flung his head up as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"no gohan listen please you can stop her"

"NO HURRY AND JUST- **GET OUT" **He yelled (A.N./ bold is a deep demonic voice) then goku, krillin and everyone else went flying out the building.

"no im too late"goku said as the sky around capsule corp turned dark.

**YAY! another awesome chapter! what did you guys think? R&R people i need to know what i should do next!**


End file.
